1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus having a communication function with another apparatus and an object recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a technique of performing face recognition based on data obtained by extracting feature points of a human face from a captured image of an object person, and the degree of coincidence between pre-registered human face recognition data and the feature points (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-259534).
There is also known a technique of using face recognition data to search for desired image data from multiple captured images (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-259415).
A technique of managing the image capture count (number of times) for each object by using face recognition data has also been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-020104).
At an event such as a party or school event, there is a need to equally capture all participants or persons involved in the event as objects. The user takes pictures by taking account of who has been captured, how often he has been captured, and who has not been captured. In practice, however, if there are multiple people, it is difficult to grasp whether all objects have been captured.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-020104, the image capture count is displayed in order to notify the user of the image capture status. However, at an event or the like, participants are usually captured by a plurality of users or by one user using a plurality of image capture devices. Thus, the user can grasp only the image capture count of an object for each image capture device, resulting in a high image capture count or the capture of only specific objects.